


Lia's Past

by ArchangelGarrusVakarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGarrusVakarian/pseuds/ArchangelGarrusVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the past of Lia Tabris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lia's Past

Lia doesn't remember her past very well or in fact she doesn't want to remember it. Her childhood was rough but she had friends and every thing. She was very proud of her life and herself. She was proud being an elf. She didn't understand why they were treated like second class persons. Sometimes Lia dreamed of a better world or a world outside the Alienage. But she was young and naive, she feared humans, only her mother could keep or comfort when she was alone and scared.

At the age of seven she cut Shianni's hair, her father was so furious at her, but he didn't meant it in a bad way. Shianni only laughed at her cousin. She was really proud of herself.

At the age of ten something bad happend to her, it was her birthday and some noble man was in Denerim so she wanted to go to the Market Place with her mother. It was allowed only when they didn't touch anything. Adria agreed and she went with Lia to the Market Place, but on their way they got ambushed by some drunken city guards who wanted to have some fun with an elfen wench. Her mother wanted to rescue her daughter, so she sent Lia away to hide herself. At first Lia refused, but than she saw the look in her mother's eyes and she hide behind some barrels. She had to watch as mother was brutalized and slaughtered to death. These guards wanted to come after her and they nearly catched her but something knocked them out.This thing also knocked Lia out cold.

When she regained consciousness she was in a little room but not in her home in the Alienage. She panicked a bit but a girl with blond hair came in and disappeared within a minute, screaming "She's awake, she's awake…" After some minutes the girl came back with a man, he was old, perhaps older than her father and he was so familiar. he said something like 'Anora, go…' Lia was a little bit afraid and she didn't know what happend in the back alley. She also realised that she was only covered in a blanket and nothing more.

"Your clothes are under the pillow, the elf maiden treated you…you can go." he said that with so much dignity and she didn't knew him neither his name nor any other things. She only jumped out of the bed after he left the room and got dressed within a minute. She wanted to go and to be with her father…she didn't even know that she was saved by the Hero of River Dane.


End file.
